Selfish Heart Broken
by KagamiPINKAgreste
Summary: Ladybug rejects him, as she always does tho this "Red Rose" incident opens her eyes. She's running out of time, to fix their broken hearts.


**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T own anything Miraculous related. Definitely DON'T own the song **_My Selfish Heart By: Meghan Trainor _**used here either. 😉 **I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO IT FOR THIS!**

**WARNING:** Yes it's an AU of the whole episode "Frozer" here. Of course I DON'T own it. Deal with the different out come. You have been warned.

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**A Love Rekindled?:**

_**W.R Winters:** _That's a relief. Really? Not the word I'd use. After all NO VanillaButter, it so wasn't. Huh not suprised, you would let The Swizz do that. Good let your ship imagination go nuts. 🌸🌸🌸🌸

* * *

"Be careful on your way back." Ladybug waves telling the delivery man.

"For you M'Lady," She turns to Cat's voice, as he kneels presenting a bright red rose held in hiss right hand. Bluebell eyes turn to meet hiss cat green ones, she smiles kindly. Gently pushes the red rose away.

"Seriously Cat Noir you're about to tranform back." She smiles pointing to his right hand as one single beep is heard. Cat glances down as another beep chimes, he shakes his head lightly..

"So what?" He asks sincerely.

"Wellll... if you transform back, I'll know who you are and than-" The nervous Ladybug explans, not looking her partner in the eye. He smiles tenderly standing up face determined "- than we won't have to keep serects from each other anymore."

He finishes for her, detranforming before her dumbfounded bluebell eyes into her civilian crush (obsession) Adrien Agreste. He runs grabbing her red black-spotted hands sweetly.

"We'll be united, more powerful than ever. Hawkmoth won't stand a chance. Image us always soulmates, best friends taking on-" "CAT NOIR!" Ladybug shouts as hiss daydreaming shatters like broken glass. Revealing Cat Noir still kneeling with the red rose in his hand, looking stunned. "Huh?"

"I can't accept this rose from you. I told you already, I'm in love with someone else."

She states, hands gently raised up to her shoulders in 'STOP' motion. She walks toward the roof railing rests her crossed arms on it. Conflict shining in her eyes, refuses to let Cat see. Not wanting to hurt her partner more than she already has. _'Adrien's always on my mind when Cat gets romantic. I want both of us happy. I'm selfish, no good for doing this to him.' _

Cat turns his head to the right staring at her dejected back facing away from him. Questions and hope swimming in hiss eyes. "I know that M'Lady..." He trails off raising to stand up looking at the red rose in hiss right paw. "But it doesn't mean we aren't still friends does it?" Ladybug turns to him shocked beyond anything.

"R-really? So we are still good friends?" Her voice drips in hope. Her gloved hands holding her chest. Before he answers smiling at her... She continues without pause

"That's a HUGE relief Cat Noir. I need you in my life, just not like THAT. You're my partner," She releases a breath she didn't register she was holding. Now turning to face his approaching figure. Her continued rambling doesn't notice him moving closer.

"I hate wasting your time, when I can't feel the same way for you. Loving the boy I do, I'm not the love you need." Bluebell eyes downcast. It seems she's shifting weight on her feet nervously. "You deserve to find the love of your life, it's not me I'm sorry seriously I am."

A black clawed pointer finger gently lifts her chin, human bluebell eyes unmoving fur-om hiss cat green ones. Hiss light chuckling calms her beating heart.

"Don't be M'Lady. The heart wants what it wants. I know you don't want me in that way." She blinks hopful that their dynamic isn't broken. "I'd just take your friendship, than risk you hating me."

"That couldn't happen." She says, thinking _'I could NEVER hate my Kitty.'_ He removes hiss paw off her chin. She doesn't notice him holding tighter to the red rose as she hugs him overjoyed. The beeping of her miraculous breaks her thoughts, she releases the hug.

"Oh no, I really gotta get going, you should too." She says hidding a light blush from everything, flings her yo-yo swing off and out of sight. Tho what he doesn't know is, she's watching him from afar as her timer runs down landing on a roof. Leaving Marinette Dupain-Cheng in Ladybug's place.

Tikki turns her blue eyes from Marinette's position looking around the sky. _'No akumas, okay one less problem.' _The blunette thinks, her bluebell eyes locked on the roof where Cat still stands. He's staring at the red rose (Marinette can't see) as a single petal of it falls away. Mari stares at the roof as if challenging an akuma to show up.

"Tikki I did the right thing right? I mean I can't force myself to love him or lead him on, when my heart belongs to Adrien." Mari states before Tikki could say anything comforting. Cat Noir is covered in bright green light.

Where the feline hero of Paris once stood, stands the boy of her fantasies Adrien Agreste. Marinette blinks, her jaw dropping. She leaps back two feet gasping away from the chimney. "Ahh... Ad- Adrien?! He- I- wait WHAT! Cat Noir just but I just- I JUST REJECTED ADRIEN?!"

She practically shrieks to Tikki's floating figure. Said kwami stares suprised too. Tho more leveled headed _'I'm sorry Marinette, but this changes nothing...' _Tikki thinks grimly watching as her Bug pulls at her pigtails.

"Marinette, take a deep breath, let's head home than you can figure things out." Tikki suggestions as calmy as she can seeing the blunette's eyes unfocused. She instinctively hands over a chocolate chip cookie, saying with a urgency "Tikki, Spots On!" Ladybug swings away.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Black boots hit the roof of Collège Françoise Dupont already late for his fencing lesson. Mind still racing from everything he and Ladybug confessed. Still feeling raw from it all. As Cat Noir sneaks in, heads to the locker room, detranforms into Adrien, he gears up on autopilot for practice.

Armand D'Argencourt hears the rusty red colored locker room doors opening. "You sure take your time, Mr. Agreste dishonorable. Miss Tsurugi was more patient than I." Mr. D'Argencourt scolds one of his two best students lacking remorse.

Kagam places her helmet on, smiles turning towards Adrien placing the mask part over face as he does the same. Sabers at the ready Kagami announces "On guard." The two partners go at it for awhile. Kagami very easily beating him. Her teasing his unfocused mind "Way to predictable." Smiling is hear in her voice, with near laughter.

* * *

**FENCING CLASS OVER, WITHIN THE LOCKER ROOM...**

Adrien still wearing his fencing gear grabs the red rose from his open duffel, as Plagg's acid green eyes tho hidden inside the duffel stare concerned (of course he would deny THAT) at hiss unresponsive Kitten.

"What's going on, Adrien? I usually enjoy defeating you, but it's no fun when you make it that easy for me," Kagami states now out of her red fencing gear waiting patiently for an answer.

Adrien looks up at her, sounding so tired. "I'm really sorry Kagami. I have felt just stuck. Now things seem clear and changed, but it doesn't feel as reassuring as I thought." He removes his helmet off his head, sharp brown eyes stare into dejected emerald green ones.

Kagami blinks her brown eyes going wide a spilt second. She sits down on the bench next to Adrien. Her brown eyes closed, taking a minute to collect her thoughts. "Adrien, when a fencer faces difficulty it's their will to continue, working harder so they succeed in the end."

Kagami turns Adrien's face towards her smiling. "Keep working hard for success." She lightly removes her right hand from his left cheek. Nodding to him, leaning out of his space. He side glances still at her, he turns down looking at the red rose in his right hand. Lifts it smiling towards an expected Kagami.

* * *

Outside Collège Françoise Dupont's entrance, Adrien waves to Kagami as she heads to the Tsurugi red sedan. Before she gets in, turns towards Adrien the red rose held gently in her left hand she smiles nodding at him before leaving.

"Well well Romeo finally found a better Juliet?" Plagg teases tho there's hope in his voice. Adrien looks down at Plagg in his shoulder bag. His hair sways slightly as his head shakes chuckling. "I'm NOT pushing my luck here. I don't want Kagami to hate me."

Plagg floats out the shoulder bag, "She won't, Kid just try. How would you know the cheese is delicious if you don't sink your teeth into it huh?" "Thanks Plagg, but I'll get love advice from someone else."

Adrien tries to ask The Gorilla (backs out quickly), tries to ask Nathalie at dinner (she walks away with the plate before one word is spoken) and finally tries to ask Gabriel inside his office. (Adrien slightly opens the door, seeing Gabriel staring at the painting of Emilie Adrien) he sighs closing the door unseen.

* * *

Adrien gets inside Collège Françoise Dupont, sees many friends around wondering what pair to approach. Before taking one step he bumped from the side. Looking down to find Marinette Dupain-Cheng scurrying to grab her dropped bookbag.

"Marinette, perfect timing!" Adrien says hand out to help her up. Not breaking eye contact she smiles brightly. "Really, it is? You mean purrfect timing don't you?" She cat puns sheepishly taking his offered hand. Adrien's emerald green eyes widen before he burst out laughing like he did when his black umbrella clamped atop her head in the rain.

Marinette inwardly smacks herself. As she follows Adrien to a near bench. _'Why did I say that?! He doesn't know why I said it, probably thinks I'm idiot now. Bug up Marinette. It's just Cat, my Kitty come on this shouldn't be so hard!'_

Adrien takes a deep breath. Side glances Marinette, sheepishly. "Well... I'm sorry this is a bit awkward. See it's about a girl, I know how lame of me." Marinette raises an eyebrow. "L-lame yo-you? Kitt- I- I mean Adrien you're nowhere near lame." The blunette states strongly hands balled into fists, thinking of Adrien's kindness and Cat's bravery in battle.

Adrien blinks, a smile grows on his face. "Wow, thanks Marinette. That means a lot." Emerald green eyes stare at his orange sneakers bashfully. "We see one another, very much because we study together. We have just been friends, but recently I'm starting to see her differently." Adrien looks up staring head smiling brightly now.

"This girl... she's special, very pretty. Her dark silky hair is always lovely, deep meaningful mysterious eyes..." Adrien trails off unknowingly, of Marinette's face cringing happily, bluebell eyes glazing over. _'He's talking about Ladybug! ME! Tell him the truth...' _"Do... do I know her?" She asks trying to calm her nervousness. Adrien laughs a little.

"Yeah, it's Kagami." He smiles brighter saying her name. Marinette's wild thoughts of 3 kittens (3 human children) and house are shattered like broken glass replaced with Kagami mocking evilly laughing at her Adrien's voice grounds (as if usually does). "Marinette? You alright?"

Voice sounding far away yet close to vomiting she answers him "Uh... what?" She says staring into his face. "I asked, what do think I should do about Kagami." Marinette frowns bluntly states. "The Ice Queen?" Slams her hand over her mouth but it's too late. "What?" Adrien questions raising an eyebrow at her.

"The ice... rank! Yep that's it, want to break the ice take her to the ice rink yeah." Mari nervously finger guns him.

Adrien smirks hand rubbing his chin. "The ice rink hmmmm..." pounders out loud. "I don't know. I'd be too shy to go there with her by myself. I don't want to mess this up." The dejected Agreste says low tho Marinette hears him clearly.

"...I don't want her disappointed too."

Mari frowns at that. Courage to comfort her partner comes to play. Placing her left hand on a startled Adrien's right shoulder. "Adrien... be yourself, she would be lame NOT to fall for you." Adrien blushes slightly smiling sheepishly. Before he can speak she jumps in strongly. "I could come along with you. Maybe make it a double date if you'd like."

Adrien's emerald green eyes widen, smiles so thrilled. "Really? That's so awesome and n-ice of you." He laughs with his own pun, Mari's bluebell eyes widen hearing pun. Or maybe finally listening to it. She let's a smile grow on her lips.

Adrien gets off the bench "I can't wait to go to the ice rink together. Thanks!" With that he takes off running.

Her voice cracks forcing a smile. "That's what partners- er... friends are for." Leans down to Tikki hidden away. "Tikki, please tell me what happen didn't actually just happen." All the ladybug kwami can do is nervously smile shrugging at her Bug. The blunette face palms groaning. _'God, I'm disaster.'_

* * *

"Oh girl... why did you suggest- okay never mind. We can fix your worst mess up in history. Ideas girls quick." Alya states snapping her fingers urgently. All 4 try for ideas, none of them work for Marinette. Whom already had her mind made up. "Thanks, but girls I don't want to cancel." All 5 give her synchronized dumbfounded looks "Huh?!"

Marinette's bluebell eyes are downcast, voice soft. "Adrien is my friend and really wants my advice. Nothings an issue here, I'm not jealous because..." Marinette outwardly trails off. Her thoughts racing faster than her mouth. _'because I don't deserve him. Pushing him away, My poor Kitty.'_

Rose gushes in close to her. "Because you both love each other." "Because there's nothing between us." Marinette counters Rose's claim feeling heartbroken. _'I never did know him, and he doesn't see__ plain me.' _ Her pigtails almost dip down in hurt by that realization.

Alya jumps in questioning shocked. "What do mean you nothing between you?"

As Mylène tries to reassure Mari. She cuts The Mime's daughter off. "I'm over insecure, feeling stupid and always jumble my words around him. When I just focus on being friendly we can actually talk. That's a good sign there... right?

The 5 turn silently to one another. In a blink of an eye an argument breaks out.

Juleka bites her lip. Thinking of her older brother. "Ummm well..." The red-eyed girl's unheard remark is shut out by Mylène strongly. "Totally not!" "Right Mylène, she's liked this one guy for like, a million years. Girl can't give up."

Alix scoffs at both Mylène and Alya. "What does she REAL know about him? Oh yea his schedule on her wall that's attractive right... !" Juleka tries again Rose backing her up. "... It's her choice..." Rose nearly growls "Girls please stop, this-"

The 5 continue to bicker the blunette's love life. As said girl walks out unnoticed. She walks towards the railing of the Couffaine Liberty houseboat. Rests her elbows on it, looking out contemplating everything. Luka looks ahead of him, smiling seeing Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Do you feel kinda like this..."

Luka trails off as Marinette turns around noticing him. He plays his beloved guitar in a confused yet upbeat melody. He continues still playing "Personally, Marinette a girl like you deserves to feel like this all the time." He strums faster, the sound is danceable and more cheery. "Anyone that made you feel off like this is nothing but a..." Plays a completely different tune similar to an old cartoon avail dropping. He turns to her smiling. Mari can't help but giggle.

"Thanks, for this Luka." She says sweetly. "Say are you free tomorrow..." She trails off as he looks curiously at her.

* * *

Adrien willing and ready looks behind him up the stairs... no one in sight. HE'S IN THE CLEAR TO SNEAK OUT! As his right hand is about to brush the door Gabriel's stealth wins out once again. "Adrien? Aren't you supposed to be working on your fencing moves? Mr. D'Argencourt said he was very disappointed at your last session." Gabriel's own ice blue eyes show nothing contempt and disappointment.

Adrien bows his head dejected at his father's cold stare and disappointment. "Yes father... I'm heading to a one-on-one lesson with my strongest partner Kagami." The blond smiles saying her name looking up at the stairs at Gabriel. Agreste senior 'mmmm' snapping his fingers, his wedding ring gleams. The Gorilla steps down the stairs leads Adrien to the Agreste black sedan.

Finally on the road in car, Adrien leans closer to The Gorilla. "If you could, drive me to the ice rink instead? I told him, I had a one-on-one lesson but I never said it was a fencing lesson." He smiles at his bodyguard whom drives to the ice rink.

* * *

Mayor Bourgeois glares annoyed at the ice skating trainor Philippe. "Philippe, this isn't your ice rink it belongs to the Parisians. I'm not shutting it down just converting it into an indoor gym for my Cholé- um city." He boosts as Philippe still tries to enjoy his skating.

"Mr. Mayor you can't. Some new students could show up at any mintune." The double date walk in. "Ha I knew it." Mayor Bourgeois is reluctant but agrees to see Philippe could get any one of the kids to sign up. Adrien looks to Kagami siting next to him than towards Marinette, a few sits down.

"It was really cool of you to bring Luka Marinette." Adrien smiles at her, she forces a smile shaking her arm across her chest. "Thanks that's what partn- I mean friends are for." Adrien looks away fix his skates at the same time Mari silently groans to herself doing the same. _'Smooth Ladybug. TELL HIM!' You're sorry, tell him YOU DO LOVE HIM!'_

Marinette stands up takes a deep breath turns to Adrien. "Listen Adrien, yo-your probably going to be con-confused or may-maybe hate m-me but- I- well I'm...wwwaahhh" Mari starts falling backwards from her nervousness. Adrien reaches out but Luka catches her from behind. Steadily places her down grabbing her. "Let yourself be natural. Listen and follow the beat, follow my lead. I have you." Marinette blinks at Luka places her hand in his and their off on the ice.

Kagami's finishing up as Adrien walks up. She looks down at his skates. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe." She teasingly says sharpe brown eyes stare into his emerald green eyes. Adrien flinches back a bit nervous. "Secret Kagami, what serect?!" She smiles leaning down to tie his skates.

"That you don't know how to tie your laces. You're cute when scared tho." She grabs his hand leading him onto the ice. "Come on, scaredy-cat." Adrien blushes at that teasing. _'She called me a cat! It feels nice, maybe one day...' _He thinks hopefully she'll understand. Kagami grabs his right hand in her left leading him on the ice rink. Marinette is genuinely having fun skating with Luka even nearly slipping didn't bother her much.

Philippe watches Luka's great talent putting Marinette back down from holding up. "Young man! Ever thought about ice skating lessons? The great talent and sparkling smile of yours, the judges won't be able to resist." "Thank you sir. But my life is already filled with music..." He trails off smiling calmly turns back to Marinette.

"... I'm still working on a brand new song." Bluebell eyes widen a slight blush staring into Luka's aqua blue eyes. Philippe doesn't give up, looking at Marinette now. "A few lessons a day could make you a star." She thinks about all her Ladybug obligations and needing to talk to Adrien. "Thanks, but I'm already super busy as it is." She rejects softly as Luka skates her away.

Sharpe brown eyes follow Luka/Marinette on the ice. She turns to Adrien "Did you invite them, because you were scared of being alone with me you scaredy cat?" Her tone is flat but holds curiosity. Adrien grins nervously _'SHE SAID CAT AGAIN!'_, "Noo- well, yes Kagami I did. I'm so lame I know..."

Adrien trails off letting go of her hand, looking down at his ice skates. Kagami looks down at his hand, that he removed from hers. Taking a deep breath she grips his hand looking him in the eye. "You Adrien Agreste are not lame. You are purrfect scaredy cat." She smiles skating him forward.

Emerald green eyes stare at her blunette hair, smiling at her profile. _'She cat punned and thinks I'm not lame. Thank you Kagami.' _He smiles at her squeezing her hand, she turns to look at him both smiling comfortably.

Kagami gently releases his hand skates ahead to calm herself down. Philippe grins brightly at her skills. He skates up "You're a champion in the making. The style, grace and talent. Let me be your private coach." His brown eyes look into hers, hopful.

"I only practice noble arts like archery or fencing." Kagami states a matter of factly, skates back towards Adrien. "Ice skating's just for fun."

Kagami grabs Adrien's hand they smile sweetly at one another. Philippe recognises the blond thrilled seeing him. "Adrien Agreste, a triple threat: graceful, stylish model and professional ice skating champion. I could have you shining like candles on a sweet birthday cake." Adrien nervously answers, voice uncertain "Uh... maybe sir."

Kagami cuts in, slightly shoving Adrien to address Philippe. "He already does fencing with me." She makes it clear, Adrien doesn't agree. Taking Adrien away from Philippe. "Kagami..." She glances at him, quickly looks away ashamed. "I was hasty I'm sorry. We hardly see one another. Unless fencing or our parents conducting business... I enjoy spending time with you." Sharpe brown eyes look up at him a blush on her cheeks.

Bluebell eyes follow Adrien/Kagami skating away from Philippe, she couldn't hear what they discussed but sees Philippe hurt again. Kagami's ice skating skills were impressive and beautiful, making her feel smaller compared to herself unintentionally releasing Luka's own hand.

Before Adrien can response to Kagami, he turns hearing Marinette hitting the wall.

"Oww..." She groans rubbing her backside. Bluebell eyes open to see both Adrien and Luka each with a hand offered out. "Are you okay?" They say in unison. She out stretches her left hand uncertain of who's to take. Looking at Adrien's hand, she sees Cat Noir black clawed glove. She gasps unheard by the boys.

_'I broke his heart, he's trying to move on... I shouldn't...' _Marinette slowly goes to grab Luka's hand, when Philippe skates up joyously. Leaning towards Marinette. "See? With a few lessons from me do come in handy." He says now turning back to Adrien.

"Please, Adrien Agreste... just put your name here. Your fans will come running and my ice rink with be saved!" André's had enough of Philippe's stalling. He snatches the forms from him. "Philippe stop. You can't force these young people to sign up can you?" The disheartened skating coach moves away. "You're right." He sadly admits.

Kagami approachs Marinette. "Get up!" She orders Mari, helping her up. The blunettes together stand straight now. "Your hesitanting don't. Stay strong on your feet. I NEVER hesitant." Kagami whispered in her ear. Grabbing Adrien's hand "Shall we go?" She skates away with him.

Luka sees her upset. "Marinette? Are you okay?" Eyes downcast, one glance at Adrien/Kagami. "I think I hurt myself. Sorry Luka, best we call it a day." Marinette leaves the ice rink heading out towards the restrooms. Adrien watches her leave, "I'm sorry Kagami, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go check on Marinette." He doesn't see Kagami's gasping expression.

He follows Marinette, as André tells Philippe the ice rink will closed down tonight. Hawkmoth senses his sadness/pain. The akuma is on the move...

* * *

Finally safe inside from judgemental eyes and her own thoughts Tikki pops out. Marinette's face in her hands. "Why are you so sad?" Mari sighs looking at Tikki's concern navy blue eyes. "I'm not Tikki. I like Luka, he's really nice. But I feel like I'm using him. I don't know if can let myself...!"

Knocking on the door spooks the Bugs, unaware that their cat partners are there. Adrien's voice is heard. "Marinette? You alright in there? You need talk?" Tikki nods pointing at the suggestion. Mari shakes her head at the ladybug kwami. "No thanks, I'm fine."

Plagg whispers to Adrien floating at eye level. "You ditched Kagami why? You could check on Marinette after your date." Adrien pouts slightly. "Kagami understood. Besides I don't want to be a bad friend. Marinette may need me."

* * *

Back at the ice rink, Philippe looks down at his skates a deep frown as his face. The akuma flies into them. Linking the heartbroken ice skater to his deal with the devil. Philippe smirks "Ready to skate Hawkmoth." As he's akumatized into Frozer. He automatically starts skating leaving anything in his path coated in solid ice.

"What is that?" Adrien questions seeing the ice travel down the halls. "Marinette hide!" He warns running away. He throws the blue piece of camembert at Plagg. As Plagg himself spins tranforming into Plagg Glacier having 3 icicles on his forehead. With a "Plagg Glacier Claws Out!" Adrien tranforms into Ice Cat.

* * *

Frozer calls Ladybug and Cat Noir out. As he dramatically spins atop the highest point of the Eiffel Tower turning it and the remaining surrounded area into an ice kingdom. Everywhere and everything trapped as ice statues.

On a random roof Ice Ladybug lands seconds later Ice Cat stands beside her. She's uncertain how to approach him let alone the topic at hand. _'Nothing is broken between us like this.' _That runs through her head like a mantra.

"Cat Noir, we need to set a trap for whomever is turning Paris into a huge ice rink." She swings her yo-yo yet Cat doesn't move. "Sorry LB, I'm just worried about my d-date out there." Ice Ladybug fakes suprise. "Oh... really a date? I'm ha-happy for you. Okay let's set this trap quickly."

Cat shakes his head smiling. "Right LB, my feline instincts are telling me to track than we trap." Her bluebell eyes behind the light pinkish mask blink. "We may not have time Kitty. Let's finish this up quickly."

Ice Cat gently grabs her wrist before she swings off. "LB you go your way, I'll go mine. Just call me when you need me." Ice Cat skates away. Ice Ladybug sighs sadly watching him go. _'Oh come on, was Adrien always this impulsive?' _She thinks wondering what to use for bait.

* * *

_**(Okay sue me, skipped to after Frozer's defeated...)**_

Everyone's outside the ice rink. Adrien and Philippe take a selfie. "This is Philippe at the ice rink, he makes skating so much fun. Lots of laughs and enthusiasm is waiting" Adrien says out loud as he posts it.

Philippe smiles so gratefully. "Thank you Adrien, you and girlfriend are welcome anytime. Maybe she could help me teach!" Adrien smiles at Philippe enthusiasm, Kagami turns from them blushing badly.

Before leaving Kagami turns to Philippe nodding her head politely. "The offer sounds wonderful. I'll see if I can." Adrien waves walking away with Kagami. "That would be amazing. Thanks Philippe, I hope this helps you get more students too." They walk towards the Tsurugi red sedan.

"You still do what other people want you to do." The blunette says sadly. "I just want him to be happy. Think of it like this Kagami, you get apart time job out of it. Plus we have serect date spot... if you want it." Adrien trails nervously. Looking away from Kagami as he like a gentleman opens her car door.

Kagami smiles sweetly, holds his left cheek as she did in the locker room. "Yes, I would love that." She leans up to kiss Adrien's right cheek. As she drops her right hand from his face, he grabs it to kiss her open palm. "Thank you Kagami. I'm thrilled it's getting more successful."

She lets her blush be seen. Nodding to Adrien as he does the same. Entering her car, he waves closing it. Marinette talking to Philippe had side glanced her partner and hiss date. As Kagami leaves Adrien enters his car.

Marinette frowns dejected walking towards Luka. "You want to take the subway together Marinette?" He questions her curiously. He turns from her to watch Adrien enter his car. "You should probably talk to him. Thanks for inviting, it was fun." The blunette smiles gratefully. "Thanks for coming with me, Luka. Maybe another time. She leans up to plant a kiss on Luka's cheek.

She starts running towards the car, hands waving "Adrien! ADRIEN!" Luka smiles sadly walking away. The Gorilla and Adrien hear her screaming, Gorilla stops the car. Adrien quickly steps out "Marinette? Are you alright? Something you need to tell me?" He waits curiously staring at her. A deep frown on her face she shuts her eyes tightly. "Yes I do love you my purrious Kitty. I'm sorry your Ladybug is plain clumsy me, even if you love Kagami now. I had to tell you. Finally!"

Marinette stands straighter now feeling relieved she truly said it. Adrien's tune is soft leaning into her as he holds her lovingly. "You're M'Lady? I couldn't ask for anyone better. Marinette I don't love Kagami. You're the one I love. How could I have been so blind?" He questions sweetly.

Bluebell eyes widen in suprise. "Uh... you forgive me, yo-you st-still love me?!" She leaps away from Adrien fantasizing. "So we can get married, have beautiful house and a cat. We could name it-"

"Marinette." "Marinette?" She repeats after him. Only to blink stupidly at him back to reality. "You okay Marinette?" Adrien questions concerned. Marinette smiles nervously. "Oh yea... I just wanted to say today was super fun. We should go and skate at the ice rink more." She giggles uncertainty.

Adrien questions her again. "You mean just the two of us? You and me?" Marinette smiles softly at that thought. "...You and me?... oh sorry Kitt- er Adrien. The whole gang would be better. Luka, Alya, Nino, Kagami!" She counts off her fingers a cringy smile in place. Adrien lightly pets her shoulder. "You're right. That would be awesome. I'll see if Nathalie could schedule sometime free for it. See you at school." He smiles waving heading back in the car.

Mari waves "Bye Cat- BYE ADRIEN!" She looks down at Tikki, looking up at her Bug. "Tikki, I know I did it again. I was stupid to throw the love he gave me away. But he'll marry a lovely wife, it just won't be me. I can't, I just- I WON'T put him through more heartache. I'll tell him one day."

Marinette looks ahead, as the Agreste sedan gets further away. "I know I'm doing the right thing now." Her fists clench tightly at her sides, bluebell eyes blazing in determination. "One day, I'll still be close to him. But now not for wrong reasons. Who knows maybe I'll be their maid of honor than..." She trails off actually feeling happy, that she's starting to truly understand Adrien. '_I love you, my Kitty, my prince.'_

Tikki pets Marinette's leg a bit. "I'm proud of you Marinette. Yes you'll tell him one day." Marinette walks away with higher spirits than she had at the ice rink.

* * *

**THE END! Damn I'm furrey purroud of thiss. 😻😻🌸🌸🌸🌸 ADRIGAMI ALWAYS!**


End file.
